deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Star vs Steven Universe (Completed by JIMBOYKELLY) * Captain America vs Steven Universe * Chara vs Steven Universe * Danny Phantom VS Steven Universe (Completed) * Kirby vs Steven Quartz Universe (Completed) * Steven Universe VS Dipper Pines (By TrashtaChief2003) * Eric Cartman vs Steven Universe (Completed) * Steven Universe vs. Finn the Human (By Ganime) * Steven Universe vs Frisk (Completed by Epiccartoongames) * Steven Universe vs. Jim Lake Jr. (Completed by JohnOfArcades) * K.O. vs Steven Universe (Completed) * Steven vs Kana (By Armagon1000) * Lucas vs Steven Universe (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Steven Universe VS Morty Smith (By Corpsy98) * Steven Universe VS Ness (By ICEBEARISBEST) * Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose (Completed by WarpyNeko930) * Steven Universe vs Sableye (Abandoned) * Shantae VS Steven Universe (Completed) * Steven Universe vs Spongebob Squarepants (Abandoned) * Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe (Completed by WarpyNeko930 & Ganime) * Crystal Gems Battle Royale Battles Royale * Cartoon Network Hero Battle Royale (Completed by Epiccartoongames) With the Crystal Gems * The Incredibles VS The Crystal Gems (By Mattardis) * Timmy and his Fairies vs Steven and the Crystal Gems (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang (Avatar) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Harry Potter * Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Naofumi Iawtani (Rising of Shield Hero) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Mickey Mouse * Miles Morales (Marvel) * Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising Of The Shield Hero) * Ninten (EarthBound) * Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony) * Star-Lord (Marvel) * Takanuva (Bionicle) History Steven is the child of Greg Universe and the gem Rose Quartz (the guise of Pink Diamond). When Steven was born, his mother had to give up her physical form in order to give Steven life. Steven is now a member of the Crystal Gems, a team of gem traitors that have dedicated their lives in order to protect the planet Earth. Death Battle Info Background * Species: Half Human/Half Gem ** Subtype: Pink Diamond (assumed Rose Quartz) * Age: 14 (Movie and Future: 16) * Height: 3 ft 6 (Movie and Future: 4 ft 5) * Weight: Not Recorded * Sex: Male * Gem Abilities: Steven has the ability to summon a shield from his gem ** Bubble Shield: Steven can create a large pink bubble over himself and others, allowing for a great defense ** Healing Spit: Steven is able to heal himself and others with his saliva, although it doesn't always work ** Resurrection Tears: Steven is able to bring back the recently deceased with his tears ** Levitation: Steven can manipulate the height he jumps and the speed he descends ** Telepathy/Empathy: Steven can enter the dreams of others when asleep ** Possession: Sub-use of his telepathy, allowing Steven to control the bodies of those he links with ** Phytokinesis: Steven has the ability to create sentient Watermelon look-alikes of himself that protect him and fight for him, though the Watermelon Stevens can take up to a day to grow and become sentient. ** Fusion Forms: Stevonnie (with Connie), Smokey Quartz (with Amethyst), Rainbow Quartz (with Pearl), Sunstone (with Garnet), Obsidian (with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl),Steg(With Greg). Gallery File:Tumblr_inline_plpmsjGWq71ujn6eu_540.png|Pink Steven File:Pink-ship.jpg|Pink Diamond's Warship Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Protagonist Category:Shield Users Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Demigod